The Redemption of Darth Zana
by johnreese31
Summary: what would happen if Darth Zana betrayed Darth bane and fell in love with a jedi
1. Chapter 1

Darth Zana's redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my characters and the story

So this is a story I thought of while I was at work. I don't really know a ton about Darth Zana other than the fact that she was Darth Bane's apprentice and later Lady of the Sith so please don't kill me if I have my facts wrong.

Darth Zana was walking the Jedi temple as she did from time to time on assignments from her master this time was different though. This time she would need to sneak into the Jedi war room and steal their battle plans. This was all in an effort of her master to decide on the best course of action to dealing with the rest of the Sith order. As she was nearing the war room she becomes aware of a Jedi who seems to be following her but she thinks its nothing no Jedi could ever sense her why should this one be any difference he's probably just a fool. The young Jedi is unbeknownst to her actually following the ripple in the force that she is making by using the force to conceal her presence. this Jedi is different he's the youngest battle master in the history of the order and has an extraordinarily strong connection to the force. Zana stops in a deserted hallway when she notices that the Jedi is still following her when she stops he says "I can see you why don't you reveal yourself for the sake of courtesy".

Zana is enraged and turns to face him while drawing her double bladed lightsaber from her belt she stares at this Jedi fool with contempt in her eyes and says "Why are you following me cull" the Jedi lifts the hood on his robe and says "My name is Jaden and I'm following you sith because you have stolen my plans for the coming battle and I would like them back". While he is talking he is also allowing his body and mind to fall into the battle trance that his class of Jedi is so widely known for. Zana says "Jedi fool I'll kill you and take them by force then" as she ignites her red blade and lunges at the Jedi that is seemingly meditating. The Jedi then moves with speed and grace as he pulls his own blade from his belt as he ignites the cyan colored blades and meets her strike for strike for about five minutes as she gets more and more frustrated. when Zana begins to notice that she is tiring she knows that this Jedi is something different and she forces a blade lock so she can try to turn this man as he would make a perfect apprentice maybe even one strong enough to rid her of her ageing master. As the blades are locked she says "impressive I've never known a Jedi that could keep up with me for more than three moves" he smiles and begins to push against her and says "such is the way of the battle master" this infuriates her even more. As they are pushing against each other she senses more Jedi coming to help thus strange man. Then she does the unthinkable she breaks the lock and huts her lightsaber off and says "may we talk before I have to leave?" Jaden looks at her in disbelieve but he two shuts off his lightsaber and returns it to his belt. "What is it that you wish to know miss" "Zana" she says "I wish to know why you wouldn't kill me in the duel we just fought you had me easily outclassed why restrain yourself?" Jaden smiles and says "That is not the Jedi way and I couldn't bring myself to destroy such a talented duelist and force user who has so much potential if she would just give up her hate."

Zana is astounded that this Jedi just said that to her she frowns and says "Don't you understand the dark side is stronger I need it to be free." Jaden looks at her and says "You aren't truly free you are chained to your master and he will never let you go as long as he still has power over you though I can teach you to be one with the force and to find peace in it that will truly break your chains and free you." Zana looks at this Jedi and starts to feel things that she hasn't in years' remorse of her foul deeds and she is angry that she has been deceived for so long by her master when the unexpected happens this Jedi that has so readily defeated her wraps his arms around her and she begins to weep. She looks up at him the red draining from her eyes for the first time in years showing them to be bright blue as she looks up at this man who has made her regret so much but love so much more she can't think of anything else to do so she kisses him and reaches into her robes and tries to hand him back the plans when he breaks the kiss he says "keep the plans Zana they were meant for you anyway."

Zana looks at him in shock and says "What do you mean you had no knowledge of me until you felt the tremor in the force today." "Actually I have sensed you for months every time you have come to the temple but I couldn't locate you until just now" Jaden says as he is letting her go and picking up their outer robes while putting his back on he holds hers out in front of him with the force she takes her robe and looks at him she says "Why not reveal me then in the great hall where you had the numbers to take me prisoner easily?" Jaden looks at her and says that "won't work and you know it you wouldn't submit." she smiles and says "That's not the point why this here and now?" Jaden just smiles and says "the sith need to be destroyed but not all of them are beyond redemption" she looks at the floor and says "I'm beyond redemption I deserve no mercy." Then she runs off to her ship right as the other Jedi reach Jaden.

As he watches her go he can feel the turmoil that is going on inside of her the light part of her fighting for a hold while the darker half is fighting to crush the light. The other Jedi came up just as she disappeared around a corner leaving Jaden there sitting on the floor exhausted from the battle trance and the grueling duel that was part of it. The oldest among them was the grand master of the order Lord Hoth who demanded to know who Jaden had just been dueling. Jaden looked up at him and said someone who will eventually come to our aid


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darth bane is waiting impatiently for his apprentice to return from coruscant with the Jedi battle plans. As she is returning he can feel something off about her she is troubled but he can't tell why and it is somewhat off putting because she is the only person that he has trusted in a very long time. With this he becomes somewhat uneasy "She is a key piece on this board of dejarik I cannot finish this game without her" he said. I must confront her when she returns he's thinking as a member of the sith council drone on about the coming battle and how the whole brother hood needed to come together if the sith were to prevail. A few of the sheepish cull presented a plan for escape after the counselor finishes by the end of the presentation bane is fuming he wants to slaughter all of these so called "sith" right here and now but this isn't the time to many witnesses plus the rules of the brotherhood prevent such acts. As the sith dismissed the plan Bane stood up and said "we should not even consider running the weak Jedi can't defeat us if we work together" the sith counsel looks at him approvingly. That was well said bane but this meeting is to hear all perspectives not everyone thinks that we can sustain this war much longer the Jedi are relentless and running might be the way to go! Bane sits down once again fuming and staring at the councilor while contemplating killing that zabrack personally when he gets a short message from Zana saying I have returned master. Bane gets up and says I have had enough of this I have expressed my opinions now I'm leaving the council looks at him obviously furious but it's his right to do so. So they say go then and don't return until the battle. Bane turns and says "I don't intend to." When he is finally free of the fools he gets into his speeder and speeds off in the direction of the small temple that he has claimed as his own. As he approaches he sees Zana practicing outside of her ship. When he comes into view Zana stops what she is doing and watches her master approaching. "You have been absent sometime my apprentice. What took you so long at the Jedi temple I have plans to make the fools bought into my plan to stand and fight though you have almost cost me everything to dither about." Zana looks at her master rage filling her and says "I was doing as you commanded and observing the Jedi as well as the plans the mood in the Jedi temple is tense and the army of light is just as fatigued as the army of dark but the Jedi are really struggling with the great schism still to this day." Bane curls his lips into a sneer and says "Remember your place child though you have done well now give me the plans so I might make my own." As Bane studied the plans he begins to realize that a force bomb is going to be the only way to destroy both armies tough he would need to get the sith navy to fire on the armies when both were stunned from the force bomb. As he works Zana is shut away meditating in her chambers trying to calm herself for the coming battle as she knew it would be a long and tough one that if lost she would lose her life so she is welling in her power and hate but she can't shake this feeling that she was doing is wrong. When bane bursts in and says "It's time to test your skills my apprentice." as one of the sith councilors in chains is drug in behind him. Zana looks at her master in shock and says "What have you done if the other sith find out we will be undone." Bane looks at her and says "Steel yourself I won't have my apprentice question me in front of my enemies plus this zabrack has had this coming since he tried to kill my master and nearly failed." Zana just stared at him shocked and says "You taught me that things like this only serve to kill yourself." Bane is furious and says "You will destroy him or I will destroy you both!" just then Zana hears a voice in her head its Jaden reaching out to her saying "This is a necessary evil Zana. Bane will destroy you if you refuse." Bane looks at Zana in confusion and says "why so silent child have you decide that it is your time to die?" Zana looks at him with malice in her eyes and says "No master" then she fires off a burst of force lighting at the zabrack killing him quickly albeit painfully. Bane looks at her and says "I expected lightsaber work from you why the lightning?" Zana shrugs "I didn't want to bother with the scum" then she turns to walk away and Bane says "Stop I'm not done with you yet what was the turmoil I felt on your return from coruscant?" Zana looks at him and says "It was nothing just some bad feelings from the past coming back up and trying to take hold." As Bane looks at her he thinks She's lying but I don't care she has been loyal since I had to punish her for the failed attempt on my life. He says "Go then but be ready when I call for you." As Zana walks away she is trying to reach Jaden again to look for solace with him. Jaden then reaches out to her and says "The deed shouldn't make you too sad you knew that bane would be wanting to test you because of your turn." Zana is shocked and says "you are a Jedi you should hate me for doing what I just did." Jaden says "Not all Jedi believe the same things we grey Jedi for instance believe that the light and dark must be accepted in equal amounts lest either side become too powerful." Zana is caught completely off guard she had no idea that there was a set of Jedi that believed this way she says "the Jedi council would never allow this I should never have done that I will regret this for a long time." As she begins to enter her chamber she notices a cloaked figure standing against the back wall. She instinctively reaches for her lightsaber but as she does Jaden throws off his hood and smiles at her.

so chapter two is done the next one will be a back story on my charecter then things will get darker most likely and i might go into the reason this is rated m maybe a lemon let me know


End file.
